fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
Pyke
Pyke '''is the seat of House Greyjoy and is located on an island of the same name. The Greyjoys claim that the island is named after the castle. Layout Pyke is an ancient stronghold. It was originally built on the edge of a cliff that jutted out into the sea, but over time the cliff has eroded and so now the castle stands on a series of stacks. There is no safe anchorage at Pyke, so those who wish to visit have to dock at Lordsport and travel the rest of the way by land. The towers are connected by swaying rope bridges. The keep, towers, walls and bridges are made of the the grey-black stones that can be found elsewhere on the island. The keep has become covered with green lichen due to it's ancient nature. The stables, kennels and livestock are found on the mainland. The Great Keep, Kitchen Keep and Bloody Keep are all found on their own islands. Smaller, individual towers can be found on their own stacks. * The '''Great Keep '''is the largest keep and sits on the largest islet. It is connected to the Bloody Keep by a stone walkway. This is where the Seastone Chair can be found. * The '''Bloody Keep '''or '''Guest Keep, is one of the largest sections of the castle. Its halls are large and better furnished. It recieved its name a thousand years ago when the sons of King Bernarr II Justman were slaughtered within it by King Qhored I Hoare. * The Kitchen Keep is located on an islet of its own. It lies further from the mainland than the Great Keep. * The Sea Tower '''is located on the outermost island. It is the oldest part of the castle, and stands tall and round. The base of the tower is white, due to centuries of salt spray from the sea below it. The tower contains the solar of Lord Greyjoy. * The '''gatehouse is separated from the Great Keep by a high bridge. It is located in the centre part of the great walls of Pyke. There are three towers to either side of the gate. History Pyke is so old that its original builders and lords are unknown. The castle was once larger, but as the cliff it was built on crumbled, it shrunk and the rest was built on stone stacks that rose from the sea. In the aftermath of the War of Conquest, Lord Vickon Greyjoy was named the new Lord of the Iron Islands, ruling the region from Pyke. During the Greyjoy Rebellion, the Siege of Pyke was the final battle of the war. The forces of King Robert I Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark destroyed the southern part of the outer wall of Pyke to take the castle. Books A Clash of Kings Theon Greyjoy returns to Pyke for the first time since being taken as a ward of House Stark after the Greyjoy Rebellion. He is given a suite in the Bloody Keep, instead of in his old room in the Sea Tower. Lord Balon Greyjoy gathers his lords and captains at Pyke to announce his plans for conquest and independence. A Storm of Swords It is reported that King Balon fell to his death when one of the rope bridges of Pyke was torn to pieces during a storm. A Feast for Crows After the death of Balon, his younger brother, Euron Greyjoy, returns to Pyke from exile and names himself the new King of the Iron Islands. In an attempt to counter this another brother, Aeron Greyjoy, calls a Kingsmoot, but Euron is chosen anyway. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Westeros Category:Locations in the Iron Islands Category:House Greyjoy Category:Castles